Yeast infections are a major problem among animals and humans and often develop as a result of administration of antibiotics given to treat other types of unrelated infections. Yeast infections are known to thrive in the environment that is created by administration of antibiotics.
Yeast infections commonly occur in the ears or other orifices of the body and are presently treated by the topical application of a composition known to be harmful to the yeast organism. One such composition used to treat yeast infections is a mixture of vinegar and water, the active ingredient of which is acetic acid. It has been found that an acidic environments of this type tend to eliminate yeast infections.
There are several disadvantages, however, with present methods of treatment for yeast infections. For instance, vinegar and water solutions are often too runny and thus will not remain in contact with the area to which they are applied. Many animals will shake vinegar and water solutions out of their ears and off of their bodies soon after application. Another problem with the vinegar and water solution treatment is that there is poor control of the pH of the solution. A pH which is too low will cause irritation of the ear and other parts of the body. On the other hand, a pH which is too high will not affect the yeast organism and, therefore, will not accomplish the desired results. Accordingly, control of the pH of the treatment composition is important to the safety and effectiveness of the composition.
Another disadvantage of the present methods for treating yeast infections in ears is that the present compositions do not dissolve ear wax. It is desirable in the treatment of yeast infections in ears that the treating composition not only eliminate the yeast organism but also dissolve wax present in the ear so as to clean the ear passage.
Cleaning compositions employing phosphoric acid and a surface active agent are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,221, 3,832,234 and 3,645,790. However, these cleaning compositions incorporate additional ingredients and are indicated for use as metal cleaners. No indication of topical application to humans or animals is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,152, issued on June 22, 1982, discloses a disinfectant cleanser containing a surface active agent, a lower aliphatic alcohol and a phosphate builder. This composition exhibits a reduced eye irritancy as well as germicidal activity. However, there is no indication that the composition contains a buffer system or that it can be topically applied. Moreover, the composition does not include phosphoric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,814, issued on Sept. 21, 1954, discloses a germicidal composition including a surface active agent in a propylene glycol solution. However, this compostion neither contains phosphoric acid nor a buffer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,003 issued on May 17, 1983 discloses a suppository including a surface active agent, a thickener and vegetable oil. This suppository is in the form of a gel and may be used as a carrier for spermicide. The composition is not indicated for ear cleaning and contains neither phosphoric acid, propylene glycol nor a buffer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,622, issued on Jan. 1, 1980, discloses a cleaning composition for removal of marine vegetation from water-immersed surfaces. The composition includes phosphoric acid and an alcohol in aqueous solution. There is no disclosure of a surface active agent, a thickener or the presence of a buffer system. Also, the composition is not indicated for ear cleaning.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a composition for topical treatment of yeast infections which offers good pH control of the composition and the treated area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition for the topical treatment of yeast infections which is of sufficient viscosity to maintain the composition in contact with the yeast infection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a buffered acid solution for topical treatment of yeast infections.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a composition for topical application to yeast infections which exhibits antibiotic and antifungal activity as well.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a composition for the topical treatment of yeast infections which also helps to dissolve ear wax.
Another object of the invention is to provide a composition for the topical treatment of yeast infections which is not harmful to the eyes or delicate membranes of the body.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a composition for the topical treatment of yeast infections which is also useful as a carrier material for topical application of antibiotics or steroids.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the summary and detailed description which follows.